


Грозовое небо

by Mariuelle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профессор сплетает единую ментальную сеть – защищённую, непроницаемую, крепкую – подключает к ней и Китти с её ещё совсем детскими страхами, и прекрасную Блинк с её горячей и светлой любовью к мрачному Варпатчу, и собранную Шторм, чья душа наполнена до краёв образами братьев-мутантов – каждый портрет в обрамлении из солёных, как море, слёз. И конечно, Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грозовое небо

Логан мечется на твёрдом каменном ложе – гордый, непобедимый зверь, добровольно взошедший на жертвенный стол. Маленькая хрупкая Китти плачет тихо, завесившись спутанными волосами, не замечая нежных поддерживающих касаний Бобби на своей худенькой подрагивающей спине. Чарльз не знает, что происходит там, в его прошлом, в котором странствует Логан, что меняется, перетасовывается причудливым образом, какие карты выпадают им на руки. Он не смиряется с близостью смерти, принявшей вид холодных, лишённых всяких чувств машин – Стражей – готовящихся безжалостно уничтожить его мир через какое-то мгновение. Он не смиряется, но сейчас ему нечего предпринять.  
В сверкающей поверхности металлических когтей Логана, выпущенных хищно, звенящих яростно, Чарльз видит своё отражение. Слишком белое, слишком немолодое, с чересчур явным отстранением во взгляде. Чарльз не готов сдаться, но его зеркальный двойник, кажется, уже потерял надежду.

В срезах острых когтей Росомахи отражается и Эрик, прямой и высокий, настороженный, словно зверь в засаде. На груди Эрика – металлическая эмблема Людей Икс, смотрится так привычно, словно он всю жизнь прошёл рука об руку с Чарльзом и его детьми – выросшими детьми, сражающимися сейчас за стенами старого китайского храма в битве, заранее проигранной. В глазах Эрика, светлых и очень молодых, – привычное непоколебимое спокойствие, очень нужное сейчас Чарльзу. И старый друг делится своей внутренней силой с готовностью – отдаёт без жалости, без остатка – через телепатическую связь, которой Чарльз связывает их разумы. 

Профессор сплетает единую ментальную сеть – защищённую, непроницаемую, крепкую – подключает к ней и Китти с её ещё совсем детскими страхами, и прекрасную Блинк с её горячей и светлой любовью к мрачному Варпатчу, и собранную Шторм, чья душа наполнена до краёв образами братьев-мутантов – каждый портрет в обрамлении из солёных, как море, слёз. И конечно, Эрика. Единственный раз своевольный Магнито не противится воле Чарльза, напротив, распахивает душу с готовностью, тянется навстречу, оплетает разум друга не растраченными за всю долгую жизнь любовью и теплом. За столь короткий миг до неизбежного исчезновения Чарльз обретает то, что потерял когда-то очень давно. Потерял в сыпучих гранулах раскалённого песка Кубы, потерял в тоскливом шуме прибоя, потерял вместе со способностью чувствовать собственные ноги.

«Их так много,» – думает Шторм о Стражах у Чарльза в голове, думает отчаянно, безнадёжно. Непривычно для всегда уверенной, бесстрашной девочки. Шторм управляет погодой, а силы природы не терпят неуверенности.  
Ороро спохватывается на полуслове – полумысли – вспоминая, что её отчаяние чувствует не только Чарльз. Её лихорадочные мысли горят недовольством, недовольством самой собой, и Ксавье ласково, успокаивающе укутывает их в облако тёплых воспоминаний. Достаточно ярких, чтобы утешить, но не отвлечь от битвы.

Сознание Китти – медленное, тусклое – окрашивает общую паутину мыслей алыми расплывающимися пятнами. Девочке нестерпимо больно, тонкие руки дрожат, но успокоившийся Логан молчит под её ладонями, не соскальзывает в щель между мирами, значит, надежда ещё есть. Надежда ещё светится голубым пламенем, скользящим по пальцам Китти, по вискам Росомахи, – пламенем, связывающим их тёмное настоящее с прошлым, которое теперь – с величины прожитых лет – кажется более ясным.

– Тише, – шепчет Чарльз ласково. Если девушка не услышит его слова вживую, то через мысли они дойдут непременно. – Ты справишься, Китти.

Конечно, он старается взять на себя часть её боли. Всю забрать невозможно – боль удерживает Китти в реальности, не даёт провалиться в непроницаемый сон. Это единственное, что Чарльз может делать – связывать сознания союзников в единую цепь и избавлять через ментальную связь от боли, страха – всего того, что может сбить с толку, сделать удобной мишенью. В бою против Стражей – бездушных машин, лишённых разума, – дар Чарльза бесполезен. Люди Икс – дети профессора Ксавье – лишены его помощи. Они одни.

Должно быть, он думает слишком громко, – мысли Эрика вспыхивают возмущением, и на плечо ложится тяжёлая рука. Он замышляет что-то, планирует, но Чарльз по привычке не лезет глубже, только оборачивается беспокойно.

– Порой я поражаюсь, – чеканит Эрик насмешливо. Голос у него хриплый, каркающий после долгого пребывания в тяжёлом молчании. – Как в самом мощном интеллекте в мире могут рождаться такие невероятно глупые мысли. Не загружай свой мозг чушью, Чарльз, они… – Эрик умолкает на мгновение и продолжает, переступая через застарелую гордость. – …мы пропадём без твоего копошения в наших мозгах.

– Это называется ментальная связь, Эрик, – протестует Чарльз, улыбаясь бледно, и Леншерр фыркает. Война не место для нежностей. Мысли Эрика стучатся с непривычной лаской в сознание Чарльза, словно щенки, тыкающиеся носом в колени хозяина. Ксавье позволяет своим пальцам переплестись с пальцами старого друга лишь ментально.

И через это касание ему наконец открывается задуманное Эриком.  
Эрик всегда чересчур отчаянный, и Чарльз смотрит на него сердито. Это несправедливо со стороны Ксавье по отношению к остальным, немного эгоистично, должно быть, поэтому Леншерр качает головой:  
– Я же должен защитить вас.

Он выговаривает это обобщающее «вас» с такой лёгкостью, словно наравне с Чарльзом заботился об этих детях всю жизнь. Словно за этот короткий период – период, полный боли и потерь, – Люди Икс стали семьёй Эрику. Мысль – может, чересчур смелая, – согревает израненную душу Чарльза изнутри, и Леншерр, разворачивающийся к выходу из убежища, улыбается с ласковой насмешкой.

Для Бобби, с беспокойством придерживающего Китти за плечи, движения Эрика становятся сюрпризом. У него в голове – среди тёмных шипов тревоги за друзей, в центре полыхающего очага любви к Китти – вспыхивает жгучее недоверие.

«Куда он уходит?» – думает Бобби мрачно, в его мыслях ясно читается вопрос «сбегает?», и на этот раз Эрик не позволяет Чарльзу ответить. У него стальной звон в голосе, и плащ развевается за спиной чёрным облаком:  
– Иду защищать то, что мне дорого.

***  
Блинк открывает для Эрика портал по его собственному сигналу, Чарльз не уверен, что ему хватило бы духу передать это, отправить друга на верную гибель. Эрик шагает в проём, переливающийся фиолетовыми гранями, шагает в черный вихрь и густой туман. Магнито вновь идёт сражаться, но на этот раз ментальное прикосновение его пальцев не исчезает из ладони Чарльза.

Сеть объединённых сознаний на миг озаряется светом надежды, когда Эрик появляется на крыльце, и Чарльз немедленно собирает этот свет в тугой ком, передаёт сжавшейся над жертвенным столом в крошечный дрожащий клубок Китти, вливает в её замёрзшее тело, наполняет гаснущее сознание.

«Надежда есть, Китти. Надежда есть».

– Магнито, – хохочет Бишоп громогласно, и его смех сливается с грохотом грозы, вызванной Ороро. – Есть план?

«Самолёт, – говорит Эрик решительно в голове Чарльза, и сознание Шторм, напоённое грозовыми молниями и свежим запахом озона, дрожит вопросительно. – Чарльз, тебе ещё нужен этот самолёт?»

Он задаёт вопросы только для того, чтобы не молчать, чтобы в их ментальной сети не было мрачных пауз. Эрик всегда был отличным лидером, и теперь он разделяет с Чарльзом его влияние на Людей Икс, по привычке не спрашивая разрешения, точно зная ответ.  
И конечно, нет. Самолёт им не понадобится ни в одном из вариантов: ни если Логан всё же изменит прошлое, ни если их план провалится. Они уже поставили на кон слишком многое ради единственной призрачной надежды.

– Самолёт в твоём полном распоряжении, мой друг, - передаёт Чарльз. Он говорит вслух, едва двигая губами. Создавая иллюзию присутствия Эрика рядом.

Эрик без труда поднимает в воздух гигантский джет. У него непроницаемое лицо, и лишь плащ грозно стелется по ветру. Джет гудит натужно, металлическая обшивка трещит, сминаясь, и Стражи замирают в воздухе страшными чёрными тенями, ожидая нового врага.

– Шторм, – говорит Эрик твёрдо, когда джет врезается в тучу из длинных серебристых тел Стражей, сбивая их безжалостно. – Давай, девочка.

Ороро изгибается тонкой изящной стрелой, вскидывает руки вверх, собирая в маленьких крепких ладонях силу ветра и гроз. Созданные ею молнии словно впитывают душу Шторм – яркую, живую. Некогда маленькая девочка из воровского района – маленькая умница Чарльза Ксавье – сейчас невероятно смертоносна. И так же невероятно прекрасна.

Ликование команды скользит острыми мурашками по телу Чарльза, забирается под кожу крошечными иголочками. И кажется, сквозь яростный ураган разлетевшихся остатков джета, наконец проглядывает солнце.

А потом острая, ощетинившаяся колючими краями деталь впивается Эрику в бок, пронзает форму Людей Икс, смотревшуюся на Магнито так великолепно. И сознание Чарльза затапливает жгучей болью. Болью Эрика.

Бобби смотрит встревожено, когда Ксавье с судорожным вздохом подаётся вперёд вместе со своим креслом, разворачивается к дверям.

«Эрик!»

Его голос срывается даже в телепатической передаче. Ментальное касание пальцев Эрика к ладони Чарльза пропадает.

«Эрик, ответь мне!»

Эрик молчит – не произносит ни звука ни наяву, ни в сознании Чарльза. Он справляется с режущей болью, берёт её в узду с отработанной привычкой Железного Эрика. Деталь не металлическая – металл ведь не мог подвести своего повелителя – и Леншерр вытягивает её руками без применения сил, смотрит удивлённо, словно не в силах поверить, что его смогло задеть.  
Чарльз ловит торопливо края ускользающей боли Эрика, тянет её к себе, забирая себе, пропуская через бешено колотящееся сердце.

Бишоп, Варпатч, Блинк молчат мрачно, создавая ячейку звенящей тишины в ментальной сети. Они знают Эрика только лишь как Магнито, террориста, борца за права мутантов, Железного Эрика. Они теряют союзника, хорошее оружие в борьбе с общим врагом. И всё.

Светлое сознание Шторм полно сочувствия. Чарльз ощущает, как сжимается её открытое чистое сердце при взгляде на искажённое смесью удивления и боли лицо Эрика.   
Из-за Магнито Шторм потеряла слишком много. Магнито был целью мести Шторм многие годы.  
Но сейчас перед ней вовсе не Магнито, не Магнито растерянно разжимает пальцы, роняя окровавленную деталь джета на каменный пол. На ступенях древнего китайского храма – Эрик. Эрик на стороне Чарльза, на стороне Шторм. Эрик пытался спасти Джубили во время их последней битвы со Стражами, Эрик разнёс в бессильной ярости убившего Джубили Стража, обеспечив остальным путь к отступлению.  
И Шторм совсем не хочет, чтобы Эрик погиб.

«Эрик, – её встревоженный голос сливается с зовом Чарльза. – Эрик, как ты?»

Стражи не появляются на горизонте, тучи, вызванные Ороро, медленно рассеиваются, Бишоп с молчаливой сосредоточенностью отряхивает свой алый плащ от тяжёлых дождевых капель, и Эрик кривит губы в усмешке.

– Я в порядке, – отвечает он, и Чарльз ощущает, как Леншерр старательно сдерживает боль, не даёт ей затопить сознание. – Я в порядке…

Шторм взлетает в тёмный густой воздух неожиданно – лёгкое сломанное перо. Страж карабкается по стене храма длинной изогнутой тенью, и его копьё блестит от крови.  
И Чарльз не может совладать со своим сознанием, кричит, захлёбываясь, потревожив Бобби, всхлипывающую Китти. Боль Эрика, боль Ороро затапливают его сознание подобно выплеснувшемуся из жерла вулкана потоку обжигающей лавы.

Он ощущает, как Эрик лихорадочно пытается нащупать сброшенную в пропасть Шторм магнетическими силами, бессильно цепляется за металлические нашивки на её форме. У него дрожат руки, и Чарльз пробирается к сознанию друга сквозь горячие ручьи собственной горечи:  
– Эрик… Оставь. Я больше не чувствую её.

Шторм пропадает из ментальной сети.  
Эрик роняет руки вдоль тела, сутулится разом, словно на него наваливается вся сила его собственного дара, оказавшегося бесполезным.

Стражи карабкаются снизу, чёрными ядовитыми ящерицами, безжалостные, настроенные убивать.

Команда смыкается вокруг Эрика мгновенно, оттесняя его вглубь двора, и Блинк открывает портал без слов, простирает к раненому союзнику тонкие руки, окутанные фиолетовым сиянием в безмолвной просьбе спасаться.   
Внутри храма боль Эрика давит на сознание Чарльза ещё сильнее, и Леншерр первый протягивает к другу руки. В его горячей хватке – мольба о прощении за всех, кого он не сумел уберечь, за все пули, которые не остановил, и Чарльз яростно сжимает ладонь Эрика в ответ. У него давящая пустота в той части разума, где ещё недавно сияло яркое сознание Шторм, а в другом конце – собирается в чёрный, яростно шевелящийся ком боль, которую Чарльз старательно забирает у Китти и Эрика.

– Ну как, – шепчет Эрик чуть слышно и горько, и его отчаянная нежность прорывается сквозь чёрную завесу, затягивающую сознание. – Я всё так же прекрасен на фоне грозового неба, друг мой?..


End file.
